Pureclan: The Forgotten Sixth Clan: Part 1
by WarriorCatsForever
Summary: We all know of the four great clans. But what about Pureclan? They have faded from all memory, except from the oldest of Starclan. But I...I remember. How could I not? I was the one who destroyed them. This is their story.


We all know of the four great clans: Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. Starclan are the warrior ancestors that all four clans share, and Firestar helped rebuild the fifth clan, Skyclan. But what about Pureclan? They have faded from all memory, except for the oldest spirits in Starclan, and even they themselves are barely clinging to the stars, fading into mere shadows. But I…I remember them well. How could I not? I _was_ the one who destroyed them.

Now, let me tell you a bit about Pureclan first. No, they were not one of the original five clans; no, they were not formed by a cat named Purestar –in fact, their first leader was not even granted nine lives. So how, you may ask, did they become one of the most feared clans in the forest?

It all started at a gathering, where a couple of apprentices, angry at being teased for their glossy white pelts, imagined stories of the great and powerful Pureclan, the most fearsome clan in the forest. How their warriors had been touched by Starclan and their souls were clean and pure. One of the apprentices, Hawkpaw, decided to make their daydreams a reality. The five apprentices, one from each clan, began to meet in secret and train the others in their clan's special skills. Eventually, though, they realized that if they were to create their own clan, they were missing a vital part: a medicine cat. So, somehow they managed to convince the young and naïve Whitepaw to join them, and train them all in some of the basic skills of the medicine cats.

When Hawkpaw became a warrior, now Hawktalon, he began to put their plan into action. Due to all of their training together, all five of them were very skillful warriors, and they each got an apprentice very early. Hawktalon made a special request from his leader to have Briarkit as his apprentice, for who could better teach the white kit to hunt in the shadows that a white warrior? And so each of them trained their apprentices in the ways of Pureclan, and how they were chosen by Starclan themselves to be the greatest warriors the forest had ever seen!

Eventually, Hawktalon gathered his forces: Snowpelt and his apprentice Tinypaw; Icewing and her apprentice Cloudpaw; Skygaze and her apprentice Whitepaw; Hailstorm and his apprentice Fogpaw; Echofrost; Littleclaw; Stormpelt; Jaysnow; Minnowsplash; Whiteberry, now a full medicine cat; and Briarpaw, his own apprentice. They slipped away from their clans in the night and made camp at Fourtrees. The first things Hawktalon did were rename himself Hawkstar, have everyone swear their oath to Pureclan, and give the five apprentices their warrior ceremonies. Then, they attacked, ruthlessly slaughtering former clanmates and taking a portion of their territory for their own. Pureclan was born.

A pretty violent history, right? But, after that, Pureclan seemed to withdraw within themselves, and pretty much left the clans alone. Oh, that's not to say that they weren't ripped to shreds if they crossed the borders, but they never went into another clan's territory when they needed prey and they never launched another attack like that again. Yes, they did defend their territory when the other clans grew bolder and decided to steal back some of theirs, but the warriors of Pureclan had a lot more on their minds at the moment.

For one thing, Hawkstar was a little bit concerned that he had never received his nine lives. Yes, Starclan had explained that only a Pureclan born kit would be eligible to receive nine lives, but it still worried him a bit. At the time, nobody seemed interested in finding a mate–and if they even were, it would take so many moons to train said kit! Was Pureclan doomed?

Then, he saw Swanfeather on a border patrol, her glossy white pelt shining in the moonlight, her amber eyes filled with humor and intelligence. So what is she was a Skyclan cat? So were a bunch of the other warriors here! That night, he crept into the Heart of Skyclan territory, silent as a shadow. Somehow, I'm not entirely sure, he convinced Swanfeather to join Pureclan. Three moons later, she had hi kits.

But…there was a problem. While two of them were fluffy and white, the third was a dark tortoiseshell that stood out in Pureclan like a sore paw. Eventually, he decided to leave it in Skyclan territory in hopes that they would raise the kit as their own. His other two kits, though, Dovekit and Frostkit, became the stars of the clan. From three moons, which became Pureclan tradition, they trained in the ways of the medicine cat, and once they had reached nine moons, they began their warrior training. Littleclaw acted as deputy for a while, but when Froststorm was ready to become deputy, he more than willingly stepped down. The whole clan mourned Hawkstar's death from greencough, but everyone would agree with me when I say that Froststar was a wise and just leader. And, as Starclan had promised, he received his nine lives. And, just as it became tradition to train early in herbs, it also became tradition to leave any colored, or "Marked", kits in other territories. But, if they proved to be the strongest and smartest warrior in their adoptive clan, they could be offered a place in Pureclan–but they wouldn't always accept. I mean, why would you go back to the clan that abandoned you to another clan, not because of anything you did, but merely because of what color pelt you were? Not only that, but they were forbidden to become leader or take a mate, lest they "taint the bloodline". Can you believe it?

So, this is the story of the clan that I destroyed. No, I won't go and jump to the interesting parts; and no, I won't tell you how I, single pawed, destroyed an entire clan. Not yet, anyway. You don't get to be leader of the Dark Forest by spilling your secrets to any cat that asks. No, this story is not mine. This story is about the most powerful clan to ever have existed. This is the story of Pureclan.


End file.
